Light in the Darkness
by Pricat
Summary: Merlin finds out he's became half blind through a mis cast spell and feels weak but an old foe of his returns and it's up to Shrek and the others to defeat it but also help him get confident
1. Consequences of a Spell

Light in the Darkness

A/N- I thought it was time for another Merlin fan fic since I as bored. Artie is King but he sometimes hangs out at Worchester.

It was a normal day at Worchester. Snowgre sighed as he got up.

He'd been going to Worchester since Shrek thought it was a good idea. He got dressed in punk rock clothes, a Green Day t shirt, a leather jacket and ripped up jeans.

He was also wearing a Sand Village head band and gloves.

He knew this would get him in trouble but he didn't want to wear the jersey that the other students wore.

He then walked to the canteen. He got cereal, juice, eggs and bacon.

He then saw the coffee machine. He then poured a cup of black coffee.

Artie smiled as he sat beside him at a table.

"Merlin's going to be mad. You know how he feels about students having coffee." He told him.

Snowgre sighed as he walked to Merlin's class. He'd been up doing his Health assignment.

Lance then tripped him up as Merlin was casting a spell.

Merlin was nervous as Snowgre was on the floor.

"Lance come with me! We're going to Pynchley." He told the jock.

Artie then helped Snowgre up.

"_Please let him be okay. _

_Lance was a loser to do that." _He thought as he helped him to the infirmary.

But Merlin wasn't seeing well. That night he couldn't see in the dark and he had to put lights on.

But he also couldn't see sides.

"_What happened to my sight? Maybe I should get it checked out." _He thought as he saw Artie enter his room.

Artie had changed a lot since his last visit. The young King saw sadness in Merlin's eyes.

"You okay?" he asked him. He nodded.

"No. My sight is playing up. I think I might need it checked out." he said softly.

Artie understood. He watched as he vanished. Artie hoped he'd be alright.

But somebody was watching Artie as he was with Snowgre. He was fine after what happened to him eariler.

"Where's Merlin?" he asked.

"He wasn't feeling so good so he went to see a doctor." he answered.

The person watching him was an old friend of Merlin's.

She was an old student who'd shown promise until she turned evil and power hungry.

"Soon the whole kingdom will be mine!" she told herself.

Merlin was drinking brandy as he sat in his bunk in the ship. He'd decided to go back to Far, Far Away with Artie.

He was hiding something from Artie.

It was a symbol cane. The doctor had told him he had Night Blindess and Tunnel Vision but he was slowly going blind.

This made him depressed as he drank more. He felt useless being half blind and if Shrek and the others found out, they'd think the same thing too.

Artie had seen it but pretended not to ask so he wouldn't offend the elder wizard.

He'd already told Shrek this on his cell phone. He had an idea as Fiona disappeared using magic...

Carley was nervous as the plane landed at Maryland Airport. She was going to live there with Leah and her family and attend high school.

She was disabled and carried a symbol cane ecause she was half blind because of a rare syndrome.

Leah could tell she was nervous by seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry. You're gonna love it here!" Leah reassured her. A smile crissed her face at that.

Fiona watched as the Robert's left the aiport in their family car. She followed them trying not to draw attention to herself.

She knew Carley and Leah could help them with whoever was attempting to take over the kingdom but Shrek had told her he had a secret mission for Carley but would reveal it when they got to the swamp.

Carley was settling into the spare room and had set out her things to make it feel like home.

Leah was in her room talking to Fiona.

She'd told Leah that she needed her and Carley's help again.

"Let me go get her." Leah told her as she left. A few minutes later she came back followed by Carley.

Carley smiled seeing Fiona. "We're sorry we haven't returned. We're ready to help!" Carley told her.

"That's good. I know you've been busy and so does Shrek and the others. We were missing you guys." Fiona replied as they disappeared using the portal she'd summoned...


	2. Total Darkness

Light in the Darkness

Ch 2

Leah smiled as they arrived at the swamp. It'd been a while since they'd last been here.

Shrek smiled as they came inside. He hugged them.

"I'm glad you guys are back. We missed you. " he told them.

"Sorry about that. What was it you wanted, the mission you said you had for me?" Carley replied.

A smile crossed his face at that.

"Follow me." Shrek answered her as they went outside.

Leah wondered what they were talking about.

Snow hugged her as she and the other princesses showed up.

"Where have you been these last few months? We were worried!" Doris told Leah.

"Carley and I… have been busy since last time. We haven't forgotten you guys.

You're like family." Leah answered them.

In Snow's eyes she saw coldness.

That made Leah nervous.

"_Why come back Leah after promising you'd come back and then never showing up until now!_

_What did we do? Answer me that." _Snow thought as she ran off.

"What's her problem?" Leah asked the others.

"We don't know. She's been like that for a while.

She gets moody and then takes off like that.

I think she thinks you abandoned us but we know that's not true. You and Carley would never do that." Fiona told her.

"Duh! Of vourse we'd never leave you guys.

You're like family especially to Carley." Leah replied. They laughed at that.

Snow then saw somebody in a cloak approach her. It was Morgan.

She then used magic to knock Snow out and vanish….

Merlin felt something bad was going on.

Shrek smiled as he and Carley were sitting on branches of a tall tree.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Carley asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah. The mission.

It's Merlin. He needs your help." The ogre told her.

"Why? What help does he need?" Carley asked her friend curious.

He looked at the symbol cane in her left hand.

"He has become visually impaired like you.

He was casting a spell in class when it back fired. He has Night Blindess and tunnel vusion like you.

He's hurting inside and feeling alone like you in your world when Leah isn't around you.

He needs your help. You understand how it feels to be different because of being half blind.

You up for it?" he explained to her softly.

She nodded.

He saw worry in her eyes and felt sadness in her.

She was wearing a Sand Village head band around her head and Sand Village gloves.

He knew she was not confident and had low self esteem. He knew what other mortals were like around somebody like her.

"_You may have changed on the outside but inside you're still hurting, sad from what others think of you._

_I know you're worried and feel like a freak but there are those who care about you_ _like a family." _He thought as he saw her go off to Far, Far Away where Merlin was at the castle with Artie.

She had to persuade him to come with her.

Morgan cackled as Snow woke up.

"Who're you? What do you want?" she retorted scared.

"I know how you feel. Your so called friends abandoned you for a while and come back expecting things to be alright." She told her as she cast a spell.

It darkened Snow's soul.

"Soon Merlin and the entire kingdom will see what I can do! The darkness has made me stronger.

More powerful than when he taught me." Morgan said.

Carley was nervous as she and Shrek arrived at Far, Far Away. She wished Leah was here too. That would make things better if Merlin was stubborn by using her were wolf form.

Merlin was in his room. He was meditating trying to feel more at peace but was depressed.

There was a pentagram marking on his fore head. It was the symbol of his demon.

He'd became a demon host a few days ago. His was Chiyo the Sorceroress of Confidence.

He hadn't told anybody about it. Artie watched as his friends entered Merlin's room. He was asleep.

Shrek smiled evilly as he grabbed the elderly wizard and they went off. He then hoped Merlin wouldn't be angry as they arrived at the swamp.

They'd grabbed his symbol cane and herbal stuff.

Leah watched as her friends returned later with Merlin. "What's he doing here?" Fiona asked him.

"We have to help him, remember?" Shrek said as they laid him on the couch.

Fiona remembered when she saw Merlin's symbol cane.

Carley sat down at the table in the kitchen. They were having dinner. They were eating pizza.

"What's Merlin doing here?" Leah whispered to her. The older girl smiled at her.

"I'll tell you later, okay? Not here." she replied. Leah saw sadness in her eyes. She knew her friend had trouble with confidence but maybe they could help her.

Only later Fiona was worried. She and the other princesses had went out into the village. She hadn't seen Snow for a long while, not since this morning.

"Maybe we should look for her." Leah said to her.

They then saw somebody turn up in Goth like clothes. It was Snow.

"Snow? You okay?" Fiona asked hugging her. But she didn't feel the usual warmth in her when they hugged.

She looked into Snow's eyes. They were cold and full of darkness.

"What happened to you?" Cinderella asked worried.

Snow cackled as she glowed with magic.

"You're going down! Morgan will rule!" she hissed as the black seal glowed with purple light. It was a cross.

Something surrounded her. It was dark chakra as a black phoenix surrounded her.

Fiona was worried at this.

"Snow please! We're your friends and girl friend." Fiona said looking into her eyes.

The others looked at Fiona.

Merlin looked freaked as he woke up.

"You okay?" Carley asked him.

"No. They're in danger." he said.

Shrek didn't know what he meant.

They saw his face begin to crack like a mirror.

"He has a demon inside him like Gaara." Carley told Shrek.

He understood. He watched as Merlin fell to his knees...

Morgan cackled as she watched the battle in the forest.

She knew Snow was the perfect pawn in her game. The princess was tough but had seemed colder since she became a powerful woman.

Leah was nervous as she saw Fiona trying to calm Snow down. "Please listen to me! I don't know what happened to you but you've gotta stop!" she said to Snow.

Snow then hit Leah against a tree and tied her to it with chakra.

"Leah!" Fiona heard somebody yell as they showed up.

It was Carley along with Shrek and Merlin.

Rage boiled in her when the others told her what had happened with Snow.

"I'll make sure she won't hurt my friends!" she yelled as she glowed with chakra as her face cracked.

Shrek and Fiona were worried at that. They knew Carley would do anything for them especially Leah.

"Carley... don't... She's too powerful!" Leah said weakly as she was trapped.

"Don't worry Leah. I'll get you out of there!" Carley repiled...


	3. The power to save a Friend

Light in the Darkness

Ch 3

Snow snickered at Carley as she fe;t her face crack more.

"You won't be able to stop me. You're nothing but a freak like Merlin." She cackled.

Fiona saw worry in her husband's eyes.

He knew what was going on with Carley.

"_She's going to unleash her inner ogre to save Leah!_

_But can she control it better this time?" _he thought as his friend began to change.

Leah was amazed to see her friend had turned into a dark green skinned ogre with pointy ears but was slender.

"Surprised Snow?" Carley growled.

"_H-How did she do that? She's nothing but a disabled loser!" _Snow thought.

"Guys get out of here! It's going to get insane." Carley told them.

Fiona and the others ran off but Shrek didn't move an inch.

"What're you doing here still?

Go before you get hurt. That's something I don't want to happen to you." She said.

"I'll be fine. I've been in the face of danger before. Besides I can't leave you to get hurt." He replied.

Carley understood. She saw something on Snow.

It was a demon seal.

"Morgan must've done that. That's why she's so cold hearted. I have to break it for Fiona's sake." She thought as she attacked using multi shadow clone jutsu.

"Why bother helping them? Just let me destroy them!" Snow said.

But then Shrek saw Carley's eyes become red eye slits and glow red.

"_She's going to use the most powerful thing within her. Her Dragon fire. It burns within her heart." _Shrek thought as Carley was surrounded by fire.

"Why help them? They're my friends. I'd do anything for them, even lay down my life for them especially Leah.

They make me better, like life is worth living. Without them, I'd be nothing!

You don't know what it feels like to be all alone for so long. I was trapped in a bottomless pit of sadness and sorrow but then I met Shrek and things felt okay but then a couple of years later when I was nineteen, I met Leah.

She saw the person I am, not the disabled freak that others only see but a friend. Because of her, I'm getting to feel what Love feels like along with people that care and love me as I am.

You don't realise it but you're hurting the one person who loves, has since you both met as kids!" Carley answered as she became infused with the dragon flame and collided with Snow. Shrek watched as the chakra around Leah broke and she fell but he caught her.

He laid her on the ground and watched as the dust cleared.

Snow was lying on the ground panting but Carley was lying out cold with lots of bruises and cuts.

The demon seal on Snow had vanished.

"What happened? Why am I out here?" Snow asked him.

"Morgan put a seal on you so you'd help her. You hurt Leah but more so Carley as she helped you break free." Shrek answered.

Snow was terror struck as tears fell down her face.

"I'm... sorry, so sorry." she said as they walked back to the swamp.

Fiona and the other princesses were worried about both Leah, Snow and Carley.

"What happened out there?" Cinderella asked him.

"It was amazing. Snow was under Morgan's control. She put a seal on her but Carley, she didn't give up until Snow was free and Leah was safe but she's badly hurt from it.

Leah's asleep." Shrek explained to them.

Snow was nervous as Fiona came over to her but kissed her. "Aren't you mad? I nearly hurt my friends." she replied stunned.

"I know but it was a mistake and I forgive you. I know you'd never really do anything that evil." Fiona answered.

"Thank you." Snow said.

Leah was sitting at the table eating ramen. She was nervous as she ate.

She was worried about Carley. After Shrek had told her what had happened, she'd been very quiet.

Fiona and the others watched as she left. She then walked into the room she and Carley shared. She climbed into bed beside Carley.

She watched as she opened her eyes.

"...Hey Leah you okay?" she asked her.

"I'm fine. Just worried about you, that's all. You... risked yourself for me." she answered her.

Carley smiled at her. "I did it because you're my friend. I'd do anything for you and the others." she replied to her. She felt her head for something.

She was looking for her Sand Village head band. It was on the bedside tavke. There were a lot of bandages over her body.

Leah smiled as she tied it around her friend's head.

"Thanks man." she said as her eyes closed and she fell asleep again.

Merlin was thinking about what had happened today. Carley was half blind like him but had risked herself to save Leah.

He was nervous. He knew others wouldn't accept him because of his half blindess but his friends would still accept him for who he was.

He smiled as Artie entered the living room.

Morgan smiled as she watched Leah and Carley sleep. An idea was forming in her mind.

"I'll use the one who broke my seal on Snow to help me, it'll crush her friend so bad, their power will never be strong again!" she thought as she watched them from the shadows...


	4. Abandoning Family for Acceptance

Light in the Darkness

Ch 4

Early dawn fell as somebody approached the swamp. He had snow white fur, blue skin, slender with green eyes.

He'd been jumping from tree to tree in rgw forest to get here.

"_I hope I'm not too late. Morgan is about to make Leah's friend her slave._

She'll do it by plunging her soul into darkness." He thought as he landed outside the front door and snuck into the house.

He was wearing a leather jacket, black jeans and black sandals.

He had a head band with the Land of Snow symbol on it along with fingerless gloves which were black.

Shrek was surprised to see him sitting at the table.

"What're you doing here? Don't tell me you got kicked out!" he told the ninja like teen.

The ogre teen smiled broadly at him.

"No I didn't. I left. Your human friend, the one who got hurt fighting Snow is in danger from Morgan." He answered Shrek.

A shock ran down the older ogre's spine at that.

"H-How did you know that?" Shrek asked nervously.

"I have friends in high places. I'm still learning how to be a great ninja and not be a blemish on our family tree." The teen replied.

Shrek was curious about that part. He knew his teenage cousin came from the Land of Snow where there were only a few ogre ninja left.

Artie smiled at that. He knew his friend went to the Land of Snow on week ends and learned with the ogre ninja how to use his demon jutsu to help those he cared about.

Carley woke up and went into the kitchen. Shrek saw her and looked into her eyes.

She looked into his eyes.

"You okay? You look like somebody ate the last piece of sushi," she said smiling.

She was still healing from yesterday but was in a good mood.

"That's good to know that she's not under Morgan's control. I'd better tell Leah and the others what Morgan's up to." He thought as he saw Carley stare at his cousin.

"Are you a… real ninja?" she asked him softly.

"Yep. I'm one in training." He answered her.

He saw a shy smile on her face.

"Why is she like that?" he whispered to Shrek.

"Snowg she finds it hard to make friends, remember?" he whispered in reply.

Snowgre nodded in reply.

"Oh yeah the disabled kid you talk about." He said loudly. Shrek saw sadness in Carley's eyes at that.

"Excuse me, okay?" he told her as he pulled Snowgre into the other room.

Leah joined her at the table.

"Good morning. You okay?" she said to her.

"I'm fine." Carley replied softly trying to mask the hurt in her voice.

Leah saw the look in her eyes, the look of pure sadness.

She saw that look when ever others were mean to her about being disabled.

Snowgre noticed a stern look in his cousin's eyes.

"Why're you looking at me like that for?" he asked confused.

"You shouldn't have said that in front of her. She faces that crap every day of her life and you do it!

We're trying to help her with confidence.

How would you like it if every where you went, people treated you like a freak, giving you those icy cold stares of hatred?" Shrek told him.

Snowgre nodded. He knew that pain his cousin was talking about.

"He doesn't know about my back. He wouldn't understand.

I didn't mean to say that to her.

It… just slipped out." He mused to himself.

"I didn't mean it. It slipped out, okay?" Snowgre replied walking out of the room.

He then went to take a shower but he made sure the coast was clear.

When he was sure, he undressed.

There was something on his stomach and around his back.

It was like iron.

It was his back brace. He had to wear it because he had Sclerosis which meant his spine was curved and hurt sometimes.

He had a small hump on his back because of it but he was very conscious of it.

He didn't want anybody to know. Not even Shrek.

He sighed as the hot water flowed over his body.

Shrek saw the brace beside Snowgre's shirt and was curious.

He had no clue about Snowgre's little problem.

He hid as Snowgre got out and dressed. He watched as Snowgre removed the towel and saw the hump on his cousin's back.

He stared at it but looked away.

"Why didn't he tell me this?

We are family after all.

Maybe he's afraid to tell anyone." He thought as he went inside.

Morgan then sprang on Snowgre as he walked towards the front door.

She then glowed as a purple crystal exited her chest and it's magic entered him.

"W-What's going on!" Snowgre asked scared.

Morgan closed his mouth before he called for help.

"Let's just say I'm helping you." She said as she vanished….

Snowgre felt a weird feeling inside of him.

It was the feeling of Hate. It was telling him to let go of the love in his heart and become Morgan's slave.

But he was ignoring it.

His ninja training was helping him not give up but Morgan saw teens make fun of him in the village because of his back.

He then let the hate ubkeash itself and suddenly a blizzard appeared out of nowhere.

He watched as they ran off in fear. Shrek had a feeling the blizzard was to do with Snowgre.

He hoped he wasn't too late.

He saw Snowgre lying on the ground.

The blizzard then faded as he opened his eyes.

"What're you doing here? I don't need you or your family!" he yelled as he punched him hard.

That punch sent him flying.

When he got to his feet, his nose was bleeding but his heart hurt more.

Snowgre had abandoned his family...


	5. Rage Becomes Him

Light in the Darkness

Ch 5

Fiona and the others watched as Snowgre stood there.

He had the look of rage in his green eyes as Shrek got to his feet.

"Why're you doing this? Morgan put a spell on you! You've got to fight it!" he told him.

"_You want it to be a spell that took over me but it's not!_

_I'm sick of the family ignoring me because of you._

_Now I have to prove myself to you and the rest of the family." _Snowgre thought.

Leah had a feeling he'd gone to the Dark side.

"You want to be a somebody, don't you?" she said to him.

"Yes I do! But first I have to abandon my family but more importantly my cousin.

It's because of him I have to do this, to prove myself!" he replied.

"W-What do you mean Snowg?" Shrek asked nervous.

Snowgre smiled at the tone of his voice.

"Because of you, the family never pays attention to me!

I become a head ninja of the Land of Snow but they don't care!

They're always more caring about you.

I don't know why.

You were just a loser in the family.

Until you married your wife." The ogre teen answered coldly.

Fiona felt blood boil within her.

"Soon they'll see how powerful I can be when I unleash my chakra upon the kingdom when Morgan and I take over.

By the way I'm not under a spell.

Morgan showed up and offered me this chance to show them what I can do.

Soon you'll be mine and nobody, not even the family can help!" he snarled.

"Snowg…. Please don't do this!" Shrek pleaded.

An angry look was in the ogre teen's eyes hearing that.

"Shut up! I am Ramenko- San. That dumb loser who cared about you and loved being part of the family is gone." He told him as he made his body unable to move.

"So that's your Nindo, your ninja way?

Hurting people who love you because you feel rejected!" Leah heard Carley say.

Everybody was speechless at that.

Shrek smiled at that.

Snowgre turned around to face her.

He saw something in her eyes.

Something he saw in himself.

"You're like me. Your family ignore you and make you feel like a nothing.

A bug they want to squish.

Come with us and you'll never feel that way.

They'll never ignore you again." He replied.

Leah and the others were nervous.

"That's nice Snowg but no. I'm not that cold hearted that I would hurt somebody just because I want to be respected.

You used to be cool but now…. You're the bug, the loser." She replied.

Snowgre then charged at her but she kicked him in the groin.

Leah gasped at that along with Fiona.

They were impressed at that.

Carley saw sadness in Shrek's eyes as she helped him up.

Later in the swamp he was in a morbid mood.

"_You changed into some dark force._

_Something that is cold hearted._

_I know deep down inside you're sorry, that you want to help others._

_I won't stop until I help bring you back." _He thought as he looked at a framed photo.

He hoped that Snowgre would come to his senses.

Artie and the others were worried.

"It hurts, seeing Snowgre like that. Why would he desert his family?" he asked.

"It's because this is his destiny. I can't ignore it.

I tried to change it by helping him learn to Love but I was wrong." Leah heard somebody say and turned around.

It had been Shrek saying that.

In his mind's eye…

It had been a stormy night as a great battle reigned between ogre ninjas.

As ninjas from the Land of Snow fought, Snowgre's mother had made it to the swamp.

She was hurt from her husband. He was the Hokage of the ogre side of the Land of Snow.

Shrek then saw fear in her green eyes as he opened the door.

"Please help him. His father would make him like him as he grows up. You're the only one who can help him." She said softly.

He understood as she handed him the baby.

"What's his name?" Shrek asked her.

"His father named him something terrible. Name him something caring. Make sure my husband doesn't find him." She told him.

Shrek understood as he looked at the ogre babe in his arms.

"I know what to call you.

Your name will be… Snowgre.

What do ya think?" he said to it.

The babe gurgled in reply at that.

"Snowgre it is then. I won't let anything happen to you." He said to him.

Back to present day…

Snowgre was standing on a snowy mountain.

He felt tears well up in his eyes. "Why am I feeling like that? I got rid of the dead weight holding me back." he thought as Morgan appeared.

"Ignore them Snowgre. They don't know how it feels to be alone and have nobody care about you or show you love." she told him.

He nodded as he glowed with dark chakra. He then tore the mountain apart with his anger.

"This is good, very good. Soon he'll destroy everything while he thinks he's getting the power to rule!" she thought as they left.

Merlin was nervous as he saw an image of what Snowgre had done.

He was worried , very worried indeed...


	6. Forcing Him to Choose

Light in the Darkness

Ch 6

Leah and the others had gone to look for Snowgre, It was dark.

Merlin then came into the room where Carley and Leah slept. He felt magic come from there.

He found Carley sitting there on the floor. Her eyes looked weird.

She looked like a shaman.

"_There's no way she can be one, can she?_

_I know she's a Goth but maybe she has became a shaman but hid it." _He thought as he saw a ghost girl appear.

She had black, snake like hair, pale skin, slender.

She wore dark clothes but had a smile in her eyes.

"Hello. Who're you?" he said to her.

She looked at him nervous but felt better.

"_I-I'm Nygobi, Carley's Guardian Ghost._

_She learned how to be one when we met._

_But don't worry I'm not bad and she's not an evil shaman._

_Only those pure in heart and mind can become shamans only…" _she told him.

"Only what? You can tell me. I'm a friend." Merlin asked her.

"_Only the one who your friends want to defeat is a lso a shaman but an evil one._

_She took Snowgre's soul and uses it as her Guardian Ghost._

_That's why he bwtrayed tiy guys and hurt Shrek._

_Without your soul, she makes you evil, unstable." _Nygobi explained to him.

He understood as she went back into Carley and her eyes went back to normal as she broke Spirit Control.

She saw Merlin standing there.

He saw worry in her eyes.

"Please don't tell the others, okay? They'd think it's weird.

They're my only friends and I don't want to lose them." She said to him.

He understood as he sat on the bed.

She saw sadness in his eyes.

"Can I ask you something? Does it bother you… that you're half blind?" he asked her.

"Yes it bothers me a lot. Others don'y see me as I am. They only see me as a blind kid who can't do anything.

But it's okay now that I have Leah.

She makes me feel special, like I'm just a normal kid." She told him.

"How did you meet her? I'm just curious. You guys are very alike." Merlin told her.

"I met her online. After that we became friends, best friends. She's the first person who believed in me." She answered softly.

"I… wish I had a friend like that who believes in me." Merlin said softly.

"Don't worry you will. To find the one person who believed in me, I had to get knocked down in confidence a lot." She told him.

He smiled at that.

But in the forest Leah and the others found Snowgre. He was tossing and turning in his sleep.

"No… don't leave me alone… just want to be loved…. Accepted.

Please Father." He moaned in his sleep.

"What's he talking about?" Snow asked.

"His father was a rogue ninja but became Hokage.

He's hated Snowgre when he realised he wasn't evil like him." Shrek answered her.

He and the others heard cackling as somebody appeared out of the shadows.

It was an ogre ninja. He looked like an older version of Snowgre.

"Uncle Chunnin! What're you up to?" Shrek asked him.

He was smiling evilly.

"I know why're you all here. You're trying to get Snowg to come back with you but iy won't work.

He's like me and has the eyes of a beast.

He'll pour his rage into his chakra and destroy the kingdom!" he explained to them.

Shrek saw fear in Snowgre's eyes as he saw his father.

"Snowgre don't go with him! He wants to hurt you! He and Morgan want you to pour your rage into your chakra and destroy the kingdom." Shrek told him.

"He's lying Snowgre! He wants to stop you from reaching your destiny!" Chunnin yelled at his son.

Shrek saw worry in the teen's green eyes as he clutched his head.

_In his mind's eye…._

_Snowgre had been nine years old when he realised other kids avoided him like the Plague._

_But it wasn't because he was an ogre._

_He had a feeling it was something else…_

_Shrek saw pain in his eyes._

"_What's wrong? You ;ppl sad." He asked the boy._

"_It's other people. They hate my guts but not because I'm an ogre." Snowgre told him._

_Shrek looked worried at that._

_Snowgre was like his father. When he let Hatred over take him, it made him a danger to others._

_Because of his chakra._

"_You have chakra like your father. But when you feel Hate towards others, it gets out of control and nearly hurt people." He explained._

"_So I am a destructive monster like the other kids said. I should just leave._

_I have the eyes of a beast and I don't want to hurt you or your family." Snowgre told him._

"_That's not true. You may have the eyes of a beast but you're not like one._

_You're one of a kind._

_Those other people don't know and see your true self within." Shrek told him._

_A smile crossed Snowgre's face at that._

"_Thanks. Now I understand" he replied._

_Back to present day…_


	7. An impossible Choice

Light in the Darkness

Ch 7

Snowgre felt tension as he looked at Shrek and the others, then at his father.

He didn't want to be like his father but he knew his father would hurt Shrek and the others.

"_Wait! I can make my chakra powerful to take care of him._

_By using Hate. I can save them." _He thought as he focused on his father.

His eyes glowed with black light and black chakra surrounded him.

"W-What're you doing? I thought you were going to be like me!" Chunnin asked confused.

"You're wrong Dad.

You never cared about me at all. You hated me from the start, never believed in me.

To you, I'm just a pawn in your little game, well no more!" Snowgre yelled as he unleashed powerful chakra on his father.

Leah and the others were amazed as Snowgre joined them.

"It's okay, I'm not cold hearted anymore. Let's just say memories helped warm it up." He told them.

Shrek smiled at that.

Chunnin lay there out cold and badly wounded.

"Come on let's get out of here." Shrek said.

Fiona agreed as they walked back to the swamp.

Snowgre looked anxious as they entered the house.

Leah then walked into her room which she shared with Carley.

Carley was sitting on the bed staring into space.

"Hey you okay?" Leah asked her.

She smiled as she hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I thought you were hurt." Carley said to her as they broke the hug.

"I'm okay and so is Snowgre. He came back to Earth and decided not to destroy the kingdom.

He's like us, all alone." Leah told her.

Carley nodded.

She knew Snowgre wasn't evil, just sad.

Snowgre was sitting outside looking at the night sky.

"_What's left for me now? My father wished I was never born but when I'm with Shrek and his friends, I feel like a part of something._

_Maybe… they'd accept me as I am and have a family." _He thought as he looked at the night sky.

"Hey. What's up?" he heard somebody say.

It was Shrek.

The ogre teen looked nervous at that.

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you.

Actually I'm proud of you." He replied softly.

"You are?" Snowgre asked worried.

"Yes. You could've gone with your father but it wouksb;t have been safe for you.

Why did you think you had to be evil yp make your dreams come true?" Shrek replied.

"Because he and Morgan kept telling me oy was my destiny and I guess over time.. I just believed it.

I never meant to do you or your friends any harm." Snowgre answered him.

"It's okay. Everybody makes mistakes. Nobody's perfect.

Besides Artie was like you before we met." Shrek said.

Snowgre smiled at him.

Leah then approached him.

"Hey Snowgre what's going on?" she said to him.

"Y-You're not afraid of me?" he asked, fear in his voice.

"No I'm not. I know what it's like to be alone.

You know that... we're your family." she answered him.

"Thanks Leah. I'd like that." he replied smiling.

But Morgan was furious.

She'd lost her trust in Chunnin and lost Snowgre's.

Now he would never help her.

She then saw Carley was a shaman and smiled.

"Don't worry. I've found somebody more willing to be my assistant" she told him.

Chunnin looked worried at the image of Carley.

Meanwhile Snowgre was sitting at the table next morning as Carley sat opposite him.

She looked sad,

He had a feeling Morgan was after her.

Nobody knew that he could see what would happen next and read minds.

Leah wondered what was wrong as he led her outside. "What's up? Why're you looking so freaked?" she asked him.

"Morgan is after your friend Carley. She knows that she's a shaman and wants to use her." he answered her.

"Wow1 That's cool that she's a shaman!" Leah told him.

"Yes I know but Morgan's one too. She wants to destrot ger Guardian Ghost." he said to her.

They then heard yelling and ran inside.

Morgan was there and was trying to make Carley hers but she got an idea as she grabbed Leah.

"Don't! She means a lot to me!" Carley told her.

"I know. Join me and I'll leave her alone." Morgan replied.

Carlet saw fear in Leah's eyes.

She knew Carley would do anything for her but didn't want her to do bad things just to save her.

"Alright you get your way. Now let her go." Carley replied.

"I'll think she'll make insurabce for you. Let's go." she told her.

Shrek was nervous but angry.

"I can't let Morgan get awau with this!" he yelled but Snowgre put a durry hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back!" he said as he calmed down.

Morgan cackled as she threw Carley and Leah in a cell/

"Carley you're really not going to hurt others are you? Just to save me?" Leah asked Carley.

"I'm not. I'm just gonna bluff until our friends come." she answered.

Leah smiled as they kissed.

"I hope you're right." Leah thought...


	8. Saving A Friend no Matter What

Light in the Darkness

Ch 8

Morgan cackled as she brewed a potion.

It was to make Leah's little friend her slave.

"_This'll be sweet watching her brtray her little friend!_

_I can bend anyone to my will!" _she thought as he poured it into a vial.

Leah was nervous as she and Carley were in the cell.

She saw her friend meditating.

"You've got to get out of here! If you stay…. Morgan will turn you evil and I couldn't bear that.

Forget about me." She told her.

"No way I'm abandoning you! You're my friend and most precious thing to me besides Shrek.

Besides I have a way of taking care of Morgan." Carley replied to her.

Leah smiled at her.

"Thanks. I never…. Knew how much you cared about me." He replied.

"_I've never seen her like this. It must be her Love for me." _She thought as Morgan showed up.

"Drink this." She said giving Carley the vial.

"What's in it?" Carley asked coldly.

"Nothing. It's safe." Morgan told her.

Leah was nervous at that. "Don't do it!" she yelled but watched as Carley smashed it.

"Sorry Morgan but I'm not like you. You wanna destroy the kingdom and everything I care about so much." she told her.

"You shouldn't have done that!

Now you'll pay freak!" she yelled as she charged at her but the teen held her ground.

Leah watched as shimmering magic surrounded her.

A it vanished, Carley had transformed. Her skin was pale, had long black hair with violet dtraks running through it.

Sge was also slender. There were markings over her body and a purple pentagram marking on her fore head.

Morgan's eyes shrank in fear.

"H-How did you do that? You're a loser, a bug!" she asked confused.

"Take a good long look at me Morgan.

Thi is my Saboi form." Carley said as she made a protective shield in front of Leah.

"What's Saboi?" Leah asked her curiously.

"It's a very powerful form of magic that only the mot gifted wizards in Aria can control." Carley answered.

She smirked at the look on Morgan's face at that.

She then heard Leah scream as Morgan grabbed her.

"Let her go Morgan. It's me you're angry at." Carley told the sorceroress.

"Ye but it'll be more fin to see you squirm as I destroy your little friend!" Morgan cackled as she summoned all the magic in her body to cast one big spell.

"No!" Carley yelled as she knocked Leah out of the spell's path. She felt the place begin to fall apart and got out of there.

She was nervous as she watched Morgan's lair vecome rubble.

But in the debris Carley was lying there, her eyes open but badly hurt.

"You're okay! But why risk getting killed for me?" Leah said a she knelt beside her.

"I... did it... because I... I... love you.

I have from the start. I made a promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to you so when Morgan threw that spell, I took it becayse of this vow to myself." she answered her softly as her eyes closed.

At the swamp Shrek wa anxious. He hoped Leah and Carley were okay.

His anxiety turned to relief when he saw Leah but the fear came back when he saw Carley badly wounded and in Leah's arm.

"Where's Merlin? I need his help right now!" Leah asked. There was a tone of urgency in her voice as Merlin approached.

Carley was lying on the floor. Shrek and the others wondered what had happened.

"Leah I'm not sure if I... can do this." the wizard said quietly.

"You have to try! Carley risked her life for me so this wouldn't happen, so I wouldn't be the one lying there.

If you don't hurry, a good person will die! Do you want that to happen?" Leah snapped.

Merlin then began reciting a spell. Leah watched as the magic surrounded Carley but went into her.

She was herelf again but not in her Saboi form.

"Did it work?" Leah asked him gently.

He nodded.

"Yes but we have to wait and see, okay? The spell Morgan used to hurt her was powerful and it might take a while for my spell to work." Merlin answered.

Shrek looked nervous.

"What happened when Morgan took you guys?" he asked her.

"She tried to make Carley drink a potion but she mashed the vial.

Carley then fought her but she used me to get to her.

She almost killed me with a very powerful spell but Carley knocked me out of the way but she was badly hurt." Leah explained to him.

They hoped Carley would heal or they don't know what Leah would do...


	9. Trying to Find the Strength

Light in the Darkness

Ch 9

Snowgre watched a Leah stayed in the living room with Carley.

She hadn't her side since last night.

"_Please get better. You're the only one… who understands the pain of being alone._

_I haven't felt alone since we met._

_We helped each other out of a bottomless pit of darkness and pain like Naruto and Gaara." _She thought as her friend lay there.

Suddenly she felt a breeze whip her hair.

"_Don't worry. She'll be fine. You must do something to make the spell stronger so she'll stay with you." _A voice told her.

Leah then understood as she felt Carley's heart beat grow a little stronger.

"_I know what I must do! Pour my love, the love I feel for her into the spell._

_That's what will make it stronger." _Leah thought as she put a hand gently on her friend's head and focused.

Fiona watched a a magical aura surrounded her body.

"What doe she think she's doing? What is that?" now asked her.

"She's doing it to heal our friend.

It's her Love that she's putting into her heart to make the spell stronger." She answered.

Snow understood as they watched quietly.

Meanwhile in Far, Far Away Artie wa worried. He'd heard of what Morgan had done to his friends.

It made him angry thinking about it.

"Hello brother." He heard a voice ice cold as her heart.

He growled a his sister entered the throne room.

"Morgan what do you want from me because I won't give it to you!" he yelled.

A smile crossed her face hearing that.

"I think you will. You should check your neck if I were you." She replied to him.

He looked in the mirror. There was the marking of a Japanese death symbol.

Artie growled and sank to his knees a the marking glowed.

"W-What did you do to me?" he asked gritting his teeth to ignore the pain.

"Don't you know? It's a poison mark. As we speak, poisin us rushing through your veins and it'll get worse if you refuse me your right to rule." Morgan cackled as she left.

Artie then got to his feet. He looked at the mark.

It hurt worse.

Snowgre saw worry in Shrek's eyes as he went out the front door.

He had a feeling Artie was in trouble.

He then saw Leah walk into the kitchen. She seemed worried.

She then went with him. She hoped Artie was okay.

Fiona watched as Snow pointed at Carley.

Her eyes opened.

"Hey guys what's up? Where's Leah?" she asked slowly.

"We're glad you're awake! As for Leah, she went to Far, Far Away with Shrek.

Something's wrong with Artie." Fiona answered her. They watched as she got up slowly and staggered to the door but fell.

"What do you think you're trying to do? Make yourself worse?" Snow said to her.

"N-No. I've... gotta... find her." Carley replied.

"We know but you need to rest. What happened to you was very erious. Tou need to recover.

Beside Leah can take care of herself." Fiona reassured her. She nodded as she lay in bed.

Leah was shocked when she and Shrek found Artie lying on the floor.

"Artie! You okay? Answer me!" Shrek yelled with worry in his eyes.

Artie' eyes opened. There was terror in them.

"Please... help... me. This... mark... on... my neck." he whispered to him.

Shrek saw the curse mark on his neck. "Who did this to you?" he asked him softly.

"Morgan. She came in here demanding the kingdom but I wouldn't give it to her so she pyt this mark on me." he answered him.

Leah watched as Shrek picked Artie up in his arms.

"Let's go! Maybe Merlin can help him." he said to her. She nodded as they left.

Her mind was full of worry. First Carley and now Artie. She hoped her friend was okay.

Fiona smiled at her as they arrived at the swamp. They were having lunch but Leah didn't care as she ran towards the room she and Carley shared.

"I hope you're alright. Please let Merlin's spell work." she thought as she opened the door.

She saw her friend awake and lying there.

"Hey Leah. Is Artie gonna be okay? What happened to him?" Carley asked her.

"Morgan put this mark on him. It looks like a curse mark but it hurt him. Merlin's checking it out as we speak." she answered as tears of joy fell down her face.

"Are you okay? I'm not dead." Carley told her.

"It's... just I'm so happy you're alive! I don't know what I'd do without you." Leah answered her.

"But you have other friends." Carley said.

"Ye that's true but none like you." she replied.

A crow was watching them together and flew off.

It was Morgan. There was something about the two, in their friendship that seemed to elude her.

"It makes them stronger somehow but why?

There is something more. It's Love." she thought evilly as she fled...

Merlin looked nervous as Artie rested. He had to destroy the mark but only wizard who were strong and believed in themselves could do it.

"Do I have what it takes?" he thought.

He knew if he failed, Artie would die...


	10. A Face From the Past Returns

Light in the Darkness

Ch 10

Merlin was feeling nervous as gw sipped herbal tea.

Morgan was giving him mega stress. He had woken up from a bad dream.

He wanted to forget it. It was to do with Morgan.

"I want to find the strength within to help… but every time I try, I fail.

Maybe it's true, what Morgan said in my dream.

I'm losing my touch.

I should stop being a wizard.

If I try, Artie will pay the price of my lack of confidence." He told himself.

He heard sounds of struggle outside.

Snowgre was ninja training and Carley, Leah and the others were joining in.

Snowgre watched as Carley fell to the ground after failing to make solid shadow clones.

"This is hopeless. I'm never going to be a real ninja." She said as she went into the house.

"Is she mad at me? I never meant to. I was just showing her how to access inner strength." Snowgre asked.

"She's not. It's…. just she has had low self esteem and has trouble believing in herself ever since we met and she found out she… was different." Shrek explained to the ogre teen.

He then went after her but saw somebody with her.

He had short red spiked hair, green eyes, slender and wore a vest and a gourd on his back.

"W-Who're you? You look familiar." Snowgre asked him.

"I'm Gaara of the Village hidden in the Sand.

Carley and I are friends along with Leah. I see you're from the Land of Snow." He answered softly.

"_What is he doing here? He could hurt those I care about!_

_But there's a look in his eyes… of peace." _The ogre teen thought as he saw Gaara kneel beside Artie.

There was a look of great sadness in his eyes as he saw a poison mark on Artie's neck.

"I can take it off but I'm going to need your help." Gaara said.

Carley looked nervous at that.

"Why me? I'll just mess up or hurt Artie more than the poion mark." She asked sadly.

He saw the look of sadness in her eyes.

"You can do this. You're the only one who cares deeply about those who are your friends.

How do you know you'll mes up if you don't try?" Gaara replied to her.

"Okay I'll try. What do I have to do?" Carley replied to him.

"Place your hand on the poison mark and let your magic flow through it. No matter what happens, don't let go." He answered her.

She nodded as she put her left hand on Artie's neck,

"_I won't let you down Artie. Far, Far Away needs you to be it's King._

_I won't give up!" _she thought as gusts of wind surrounded her as magic flowed from her fingers into the poison mark.

Merlin watched as the poison mark faded and the magic fade.

Snowgre saw her faint and caught her.

"What was that she used? I've never een it before." He asked Gaara.

A smile crossed his pale face.

"She used very special chakra that comes from her heart.

She can only connect to it when she feels good or when her friends need her help like Artie did now." He answered as he saw hunters approach the swamp.

They were led by Shrek's father. He was a rogue soul that had turned his back on family and his son Shrek after he was born and after his wife left him.

Snowgre was worried as he saw hunters surround his friends but Shrek was faced by his father.

"Why're you doing this? What made you hate life so much that you've allied yourself with the very idiots that try to hurt our kind?" he yelled at him.

Jai smiled at his son.

"You should've been destroyed but no your Mom wanted to keep you alive.

I thought Life was great until it dealt me a raw hand by a child, a weak good hearted loser of an ogre!" he answered.

Leah saw anger in Shrek's eyes as rage boiled within him as purple chakra surrounded him.

"_You still blame me for what happened to Mom but it wasn't me._

_It was you._

_We were a family, until you changed and your heart turned to ice._

_You started drinking and hating everybody._

_It's your fault she left. _

_If I have to destroy you to save my friends, then so be it!" _Shrek thought as he prepared to fight but saw Leah join him.

"What do you think you're doing? I have to do this, to save those I care about. Because of him, my family became broken." he told her.

"I know but we're a family. We look out for each other, no matter what the risk." Leah answered him.

Shrek smiled at that but heard Jai laugh coldly.

"You guys are foolish. What I'm doing should've been done twenty years ago!" Jai yelled as he unleashed powerful chakra at Shrek.

Leah watched as it hit her friend with powerful force.

When the dust ckeared, Jai saw a sand shield surround his son.

Gaara was doing it. Shrek had gidden in the forest as Gaara saw somebody approach Jai.

It was Carley. She looked angry as purple chakra showed in her eyes.

"You ever lay a hand on my friends especially Shrek and I'll kill you!" she yelled.

Jai felt great strength flow from her as she ent him flying into a tree.

Leah gasped at this as Jai got to his feet.

"Pretty impressive for a human. Care to take me on?" he said.

Leah was nervous at that.

"Nring it on! This one's for Shrek!" she yelled as she charged him.

Leah ran into the forest.

She had to find Shrek before Carley got hurt or worse...


	11. Fighting for Others Honour

Light in the Darkness

Ch 11

Leah was nervous as she jumped from tree to tree in the forest.

She was trying to find Shrek so he would stop Carley from doing omething that would get her killed.

She found him sitting on a hill.

There was an expression of sadness on his face.

"L-Leah what're you doing here? Does he know? Why're you here?" he aked her.

"No Jai doesn't know where you are. I came to get you to help me.

Carley's going to fight him! I need you to come with me now.

You're the only one she'll liten to besides me." He answered.

He looked worried hearing that.

"_So he's going to try and hurt her to punish me?_

_I don't think so!_

_But wait she can handle him until we get there!" _he thought.

"Alright let's go! He's going to pay for hurting those I care about!" Shrek answered a he tied a ninja head band around his head.

Leah smiled at that as they set off, jumping from tree to tree.

Jai smiled as he looked at Carley. He saw something in her eyes like him.

"You were dealt a bad hand too? You're like me!

Why hang out with these losers?

You could learn to be stronger with my help." He said to her.

Snowgre was worried hearing that.

"Don't worry. She'd never abandon us. I know it." Gaara said a he looked into the teen's eyes.

"Sorry but no.

Thes guys are more than losers. They're my friends.

Because of them, I'm strong when I fight, love and care about them than myself!

You're weak because you fight only for yourself." She answered as she used Chidori to end him flying off his feet.

Snowgre and the others were impressed by that a she unleashed Fire style jutsu on Jai.

Gaara smiled at that as Leah and Shrek showed up.

"How I she? Is she okay?" Leah asked nervous.

"She' fine. She's been kicking Jai's ass before you got here." Artie answered.

But then Jai sent a shuriken at Leah but Carley stopped it a it went in her arm.

Fear was in the other's eyes as he gritted her teeth in agony.

"I'm fine but he won't be! Saboi- san!" Carley yelled closing her eyes as a bright light surrounded her.

"_What is this mortal playing at? I unleashed a shuriken on her hoping to destroy her and she's still alive!_

_How can it be?_

_She's nothing but a freak!"_ Jai thought nervous as the bright light vanished and Carley was standing in her Saboi form.

Snowgre and the others saw terror in Jai's eyes at that.

"What is that she did? I've never een that jutsu before." Snowgre asked curious.

"It's not jutsu. It's Saboi a powerful form of magic he created for her kingdom Aria. Only the gifted magicians can use it in Aria." Leah answered him.

Hrek watched as something flew off her fore head. It was the Star of Hope, a giant silver tar with a crystal in the middle filled with Hope.

She then began reciting a spell.

Jai then summoned all the chakra in his body to use a powerful jutsu.

Shrek and the others watched in horror as they collided…

"_No this can't be! She was going to destroy him but in the end.. he destroyed her." _Snowgre thought.

But as the dust ettled, they saw both Jai and Carley gone…

Something wasn't right…

Carley woke up in a cave of darknes along with Jai.

She felt powerful here for some reason...

Jai miled as they were about to go on with the battle...


End file.
